Danser pour aimer
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Dumbledore organise un bal de Noel pour les 6è et 7è années... Mais que fera Harry lorsque Draco doit s'en aller? Surprise au rendezvous! Réécriture et correction du chapitre et édition, enfin!, de l'épilogue!
1. Une seule danse

**RÉÉCRITURE ET CORRECTION! **

**Auteure**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Titre**: Danser pour aimer

**Résumé**: Harry Potter est en septième année. Dumbledore organise un bal pour les sixième et septièmes années à l'occasion de Noël. Seuls quelques élèves seront présents... 

**Disclamer**: Et bien, comme toutes les histoires concernant les personnages d'Harry Potter, les noms, lieux, personnages, sortilèges appartiennent à J.K. Rowling... Dommage... Lol!

_BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

_

-Je déclare que dans deux semaines, un bal de Noël aura lieu pour les élèves restant à l'école qui se trouvent en sixième ou septième année. Ceux qui désirent aider à l'organisation peuvent inscrire leur nom sur la liste près de la porte de mon bureau. Merci et... bon repas!

Dumbledore finit son discours par un claquement de doigts et les plats se remplirent de nourriture. Il prit place lui-même à sa table et commença à manger, discutant avec le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait très enthousiaste à cette bonne idée de Dumbledore. En fait, elle n'était pas si nouvelle que ça son idée, c'est juste que pour cette année il avait prévu quelques changements…

À la table des Gryffondors, certains élèves se maudissaient de retourner à la maison et manquer cet événement annuel, d'autres étaient forts contents de pouvoir danser et cesser de penser aux attaques de Voldemort, notamment notre cher Harry Potter.

- Il fait un bal de Noël à chaque année, pourquoi cette année il doit l'annoncer? Demanda Ronald Weasley, l'ami du Survivant.

- Parce que cette année c'est exceptionnel Ron... Répondit Hermione.

- Et qui te dit que c'est exceptionnel, je n'ai entendu aucun professeur mentionner ça dans l'un de leur cours... Lança Harry

- En fait Harry... c'est un secret... je ne peux pas le dire.

- Comme d'habitude Hermy... Souffla Ron.

- Je t'ai dit de cesser de m'appeler comme ça... murmura Hermione, le rouge aux joues. On en reparlera ce soir...

Harry était au courant de ce que faisaient ses amis la nuit, autre que se disputer mais il aimait mieux ne rien dire puisque lui-même ne faisait pas rien. En fait, c'était moins... osé que ses amis, mais c'était étrange quand même. Il se leva de table avant de voir ses amis s'embrasser et se rendit à sa chambre, exceptionnellement offerte par Dumbledore pour le mettre davantage en sécurité.

-_Cordis Draconis_!

Le tableau s'ouvrit devant lui. La porte se referma tandis qu'une voix criait son nom derrière lui. Une voix d'homme, une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

- Harry! Laisse-nous entrer! Lançait Ronald.

Il ne dit rien et alla se coucher sur son lit, sachant qu'ils comprendraient et s'en irait par la suite. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête tout en regardant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin et, d'un faible murmure, mit en place un sortilège de serrure. Il sourit alors faiblement mais son sourire cessa rapidement en repensant aux derniers mois. Bien évidemment il était en septième année, bien évidemment il avait largement affaiblit Voldemort l'an dernier, mais rien ne le rendait vraiment heureux, même sa nouvelle amitié avec son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malefoy.

Et oui, Draco Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, ami avec Harry Potter. Ils ne manquaient toutefois pas de se lancer des vannes dans les corridors, mais quand les deux se rejoignaient, ils semblaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. Harry était content que Draco soit finalement revenu du bon côté, même s'il espionnait Voldemort en tant que mangemort.

Le soleil était maintenant disparu. Plus rien ne restait de cette journée ensoleillée, une des rares, tandis que quelqu'un venait de cogner à sa porte.

- Potter? _Cordis Draconis_!

Oui, Harry faisait assez confiance à Draco pour lui dire le mot de passe alors que ses amis pouvaient toujours courir. Draco franchit la porte d'entrée et vint prendre place sur le lit d'Harry, assit en tailleur à côté d'un brun étendu sur le dos.

- Alors Draco... quoi de neuf?

- Pas grand chose Harry... tu as entendu Dumbledore? Il ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre! Dit-il avec un brin de sarcasme.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, qui avaient changés depuis le temps. Draco ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, ses cheveux arrivant un peu en bas de ses épaules, attachés en catogan sur sa nuque. Il posa son regard gris sur Harry, l'observant de haut en bas comme d'habitude.

- Crois-tu rester étendu ainsi toute la soirée?

- Tu peux t'étendre si tu veux... personne ne t'en empêche...

- Bon... d'accord.

Draco s'étendit à côté de son ami, imitant parfaitement le brun, les mains derrière la tête, les pieds croisés, regardant le toit du lit. Ils étaient tous les deux l'opposé parfait de l'autre. L'un a la peau hâlée, presque parfaite alors que l'autre était blanche, presque transparente. L'un avait les yeux d'un vert parfait alors que l'autre les avait gris pâle. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, l'autre blond presque blanc. L'image masculine contre l'androgyne… Finalement, ils se complétaient. Ils formaient une paire... d'amis parfaits!

- Alors Potter...

- Oui Malefoy?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bien aujourd'hui?

- Pas grand chose... Je me suis ennuyé toute la journée, puisque Hermione et Ron sont vraiment ennuyant... et de toutes façon, ils sont capables de s'occuper ensembles... tu ne crois pas?

- Parfaitement d'accord... bon, avant que je ne les imagine ensembles... dans la chambre d'Hermione... Oh non! Sort moi ça de la tête!

- Nah! Hermione avec Ron au-dessus d'elle, Ron qui commence à donner des baisers dans le cou d'Hermi...

Draco posa sa main sur la bouche du brun, pour le faire taire, mais celui-ci enleva ses mains et les plaqua au lit, se plaçant au-dessus du blond, qui grognait d'une fausse douleur.

- ...dans le cou d'Hermione et ensuite il vient placer sa main sur sa hanche et descend ses lèvres...

- HHHarrryyy! Je t'en supplie... arrête ça!

- Que crois-tu pouvoir me faire si je n'arrête pas?

- Je... je te donne un coup de genou où tu penses!

Harry immobilisa les jambes du blond et se retourna vers Draco, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Maintenant Draco?

- Je... laisse-moi Potter! Je t'en supplie!

Voyant l'air triste de Draco, Harry le relâcha et vint s'asseoir aux pieds de son ami. Il lui fit un sourire vague avant de se rendre compte que Draco le lui renvoyait, mais plus sadiquement.

- Potter Potter Potter... dit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il sauta sur le brun et l'immobilisa au matelas. Harry tenta de se libérer, mais rien n'y fit et il se retrouva fortement bloqué contre le lit.

-_Incarcerem_... murmura Harry.

Draco se retrouva aussitôt ligotté sur Harry. Le brun l'enleva de sur lui avant de le poser dans le fauteuil face au foyer. Le gryffondor s'agenouilla face à Draco, qui se débattait affreusement, les larmes aux yeux à force de s'écorcher la peau.

- Tu ne feras plus ça d'accord Dray?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter!

- Alors cesse de m'appeler par mon nom de famille et ne me refait pas un coup comme celui de tantôt!

- Un Malefoy n'aime pas être dominé!

- Nous ne sommes pas amants Malefoy! Seulement des amis... alors que je me retrouve au-dessus de toi ne devrait causer aucun problème.

Draco rougit alors faiblement avant d'entendre un faible "_finite incantatem_".

- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi Draco... dit-il en séchant les larmes qui avaient coulées contre ses joues. Alors maintenant, je ne te ferai plus de mal si tu ne m'en fais pas aussi d'accord?

- D'accord Po...Harry... Je pense que je devrais retourner à ma chambre... je dois faire mes devoirs...

- Parfait... on se revoit demain matin, avant le petit déjeuné, comme d'habitude!

- D'accord Harry!

Draco sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry seul avec sa conscience. Le lendemain matin, comme promit, ils se retrouvèrent. Le blond du par contre annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à Harry.

- Je... je vais devoir partir pour les vacances de Noël...

- Mais... nos projets Draco! On avait prévu de passer Noël ensemble...

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry... j'aurais voulu faire autrement, mais père ne me l'a pas permit...

- Alors je devrai te laisser partir si je comprends bien?

- Je... Oui, tu n'as pas le choix...

- C'est injuste Draco...

Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait pas un joyeux Noël comme il le pensait. Il ne pourrait pas se retrouver avec Draco au bal... ils avaient promis de se montrer aux autres en tant qu'amis...

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry... je... je vais faire ce que je peux... Père va sans doute...

- Te faire souffrir! Je ne veux pas ça moi!

- Mais tu sais qu'en tant qu'espion pour ton compte, je dois prendre le risque... je dois me rendre là-bas et subir ce que Père me fera...

- Si je ressens une quelconque émotion de douleur trop intense, je te jure que je vais te chercher Draco...

- Tu ne peux pas...

- J'ai tous les moyens pour me rendre chez toi...

Draco avait également les yeux humides. Non il ne voulait pas se rendre au Manoir Malefoy, non il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son père, non il ne voulait pas quitter Harry parce qu'après tout, ils étaient amis et... et Draco n'était plus certain de rien.

- Dray!

- Oh non... Pansy... murmura Draco à l'adresse de Harry.

- Dray! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet imbécile de Potter?

- Et bien... comme tu vois j'en profite pour l'insulter, mais maintenant que tu es arrivé, on va pouvoir aller manger... Adieu Potter!

- Adieu Malefoy!

Draco se sépara à contre coeur de son ami pour se rendre à la table des Serpentard alors qu'Harry rejoignait les Gryffondors. La journée passa rapidement, Le brun rejoignant le serpentard quand il le pouvait. Puis ce fut la dernière semaine qui passa trop rapidement pour les deux amis.

- Bon... Potter... je... je crois qu'on doit se laisser maintenant... Dit Draco faiblement, sa voix trahissant plusieurs de ses rares émotions.

- Je... oui... Au revoir Draco... tu m'écriras si tu le peux...

- Je vais le faire aussi souvent que je le pourrai Harry... promit.

- LES ÉLÈVES PARTANT DOIVENT REJOINDRE LE POUDLARD EXPRESS IMMÉDIATEMENT! Cria Rusard, sa voix augmentée par un _sonorus_.

- Au revoir Harry...

- Au revoir Draco...

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Harry se décida finalement à courir vers Draco et le serra dans ses bras, ignorant les commentaires des élèves autour d'eux, notamment Hermione et Ron. Draco s'éloigna du Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux.

- Au revoir petit Gryffondor...

- Au revoir petit Serpentard...

Puis Draco disparu derrière les portes du domaine de Poudlard. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le brun se retourna pour voir Hermione devant lui.

- Tu es... ami avec Malefoy?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Et Harry partit à courir vers sa chambre, laissant une Hermione plus qu'ébahie derrière lui. Ron était blanc comme neige depuis la scène d'embrassade des deux "ennemis" en larmes.

-_Cordis Draconis_! Murmura Harry, les yeux complètement rouges et embués de larmes.

Il entra finalement dans sa chambre et se promit de n'en sortir que lorsque Draco reviendrait.

Les jours passèrent donc et bientôt vint la veille de Noël, c'est à dire le bal. Là où Harry ne se rendrait d'ailleurs pas. Il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte mais se retint d'aller répondre.

-_Cordis Draconis_! Lança la voix d'Hermione.

Harry se redressa immédiatement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il croyait que c'était Draco mais quand il vit les cheveux bruns d'Hermione onduler derrière elle, il perdit son sourire. La brune vint prendre place à côté de son ami et commença à parler.

- Harry... tu dois venir au bal ce soir... Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu de venir... Moi et quelques élèves nous nous sommes organisés pour que ce soit la meilleure soirée passée de ta vie... ou du moins... de ton séjour à Poudlard...

- Ça ne sert à rien de venir Hermione... Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas... Et puis comment tu as su mon mot de passe?

- Dumbledore croyait que j'étais la seule capable de te convaincre. Tu sais, il croit fortement à ton retour ce soir.

- Je... laisse-moi réfléchir Hermione... la soirée débute quand?

- À dix-huit heures... dans deux heures finalement...

- D'accord... je vais voir et je te donnerai ma réponse par ma présence ou mon absence. Mais ne revient pas me voir.

- Merci Harry, j'espère que tu seras là...

Hermione sortit de la pièce. Harry demanda au portrait de changer le mot de passe et celui-ci devint "Rictum Liberia". Il s'étendit sur son lit et s'endormit en pensant au bal et à Draco, avec ses images de lui au bal, dans un ensemble noir allant parfaitement avec son teint, ses longs cheveux d'or attachés dans son dos. Il voyait parfaitement les yeux de Draco, gris, illuminés par une chandelle alors que les deux dansaient ensembles, leurs corps en parfaite harmonie tandis que leurs pieds tracent un chemin invisible en dansant.

Depuis quand Harry s'imaginait-il en train de danser avec son ennemi? Depuis en fait qu'il avait déjà "danser" avec Draco, alors qu'ils venaient d'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle, ils avaient serrés les mains de l'autre et s'étaient mis à tourner. Tout avait finit par une petite séance de chatouilles. Mais c'était loin ce moment, du moins, loin pour notre petit brun.

Il ne vit ainsi pas le temps passer et bientôt ce fut dix-neuf heures que l'horloge de Poudlard sonna. Harry se leva en sursautant et se décida à enfiler une robe de sorcier noire, murmurant simplement une formule pour changer de vêtements. Il arrangea du mieux qu'il pu ses cheveux noirs en bataille et sortit de sa chambre, courrant vers la Grande Salle. Il y entra non sans quelques regards tournés vers lui. Hermione vint le rejoindre en courant. Elle était simplement merveilleuse.

Elle portait une robe à col baveux verte avec des manches longues, très longues. On pouvait entendre le claquement régulier de ses talons hauts percutant le plancher sous chacun de ses pas. Elle avait les cheveux droits, descendant dans son dos comme un voile brun. Hermione serra le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci rougit faiblement puis la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis contente que tu sois finalement venu Harry... Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais... alors, comment trouves-tu la salle? Elle est superbe non?

- Ouais... Elle est magnifique...

- Vient t'asseoir avec nous, tu vas pouvoir manger un peu...

- D'accord.

Ça ne tentait pas plus que prévu à Harry de prendre place à la table mais il le fit quand même. Il vit Hermione et Ron s'en aller vers la piste de danse et en profita pour détailler la salle du regard.

Elle était merveilleuse. De longues rangées de flammes bordaient la salle, créant une atmosphère unique. Une trentaine de tables étaient acculées aux murs et les foyers étaient ouverts et projetaient des flammes de diverses couleurs tel que vert, rouge vif et blanc parfois, mais rien de trop éclairant, laissant l'atmosphère de la pièce tamisée. Harry tourna la tête vers les murs, qui étaient tapissés de voiles foncés. Il entendit souvent les portes s'ouvrir et regardait à chaque fois, espérant voir ses espoirs se réaliser. Mais à chaque fois il était déçu de ne pas voir Draco, après tout, pourquoi serait-il ici?

- Tu veux danser avec moi? Demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Aller Harry... Vient danser avec moi!

Elle saisit ses mains en voyant qu'il ne faisait rien et le souleva afin que le brun vienne danser avec elle.

- Bon d'accord Ginny...

Elle manqua sautiller en voyant Harry l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Ils se mirent à danser une danse qui se trouvait à être une danse des Bizzar' Sisters. Harry finit par se lasser et retourna s'asseoir à table, s'excusant auprès de Ginny qui, comblée, retourna danser avec Dean.

- Alors Harry... tu t'amuses? Demanda Hermione après être revenue avec Ron.

- Plus ou moins...

- Bon... il reste deux danses... tu veux danser avec moi?

- Non merci Hermione...

- Tu aimerais danser avec Draco, je me trompe? Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry

Le brun rougit immédiatement et se retourna pour qu'Hermione ne le voie pas.

- Je... je ne sais pas Hermione... Peut-être bien...

- Désolée... c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas là, je l'aurais bien invité mais je doute que son père n'accepte du courrier de moi...

- Pas grave Hermione, de toute façon il revient dans deux semaines... deux grosses semaines...

- Bon, je te laisse, je vais danser avec Ron, puisque tu ne veux pas danser avec moi...

Elle se retourna et partit avec Ron danser sur la piste de danse alors qu'Harry restait à sa table et regardait les couples danser ensembles à quelques mètres de lui.

L'avant-dernière danse se termina et quelques personnes partirent hors de la Grande Salle pour aller dormir puisqu'il était maintenant vingt trois heures trente et qu'une dernière danse clôturerait la soirée. Harry voulu partir maintenant mais Hermione l'obligea à rester avec eux, pour fermer avec elle la soirée, même s'il n'avait pas trop apprécié.

La dernière danse commença alors et Harry regarda la vingtaine de couples dansant ensembles sur la piste faiblement éclairée. Il ne voyait pratiquement pas les élèves et tout semblait si merveilleux pour ces dix secondes de danse.

- Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse mon cher Gryffondor?

Harry se tendit après avoir entendu la voix de celui qu'il attendait ardemment. Il se retourna vers lui et la vision de cet ange l'enchanta au plus haut point, si bien qu'il cru pendant quelques secondes que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Draco tendait la main vers lui. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire, comme ses propres cheveux. Le pantalon arrivait nettement à deux centimètres du sol. Il portait des souliers noirs cirés. Son visage était simplement beau dans la faible clarté de la pièce. Ses yeux brillaient et les reflets dansaient en même temps que les flammes blanches des foyers autour. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, comme il les portait en cinquième année, descendant quelques centimètres en bas de ses oreilles, au naturel, sans gel dans ses cheveux.

- Je... Draco!

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Harry qui acquiesça de la tête à la question muette de Draco. L'Ange saisit alors sa main et souleva le corps d'Harry avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Il demanda alors à Harry de positionner ses mains autour de son cou tandis que lui les posaient sur ses hanches. Harry déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et ils se mirent à danser ensembles.

Harry était aux anges, dans les bras d'un ange. L'atmosphère autour d'eux sembla changer et la musique disparaître au loin alors que la seule chose qui importait au brun était ces bras forts qui serraient sa taille et l'odeur de vanille qui emplissait les narines d'Harry. Il ne voyait plus les autres couples qui se serraient ensembles, ni ceux qui les regardait avec un point d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête. Harry ne pensait en ce moment qu'à Draco, qu'à cet ange qui semblait danser avec la même absence que son ami.

La musique cessa alors et les deux jeunes hommes furent contraints de cesser de danser. Draco ne lâcha toutefois pas la main de son ami et l'entraîna dehors, même si le vent semblait les geler sur place. Mais Harry et Draco n'avaient pas froid, ils étaient tous les deux bouillants, le courant entre les deux passant à travers leur main serrée l'une dans l'autre. Draco retourna alors le brun et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je devrais peut-être te dire...

- Shhhuutt... murmura Harry en posant son doigt sur la bouche du blond.

Les doigts du brun furent vite remplacés par une paire de lèvres douces et bleuies par l'hiver. Draco fut surprit quelques secondes à peine mais répondit au baiser avidement, dégustant au passage la saveur exquise de son amant. Ils durent se séparer par la suite, à regret, les joues presque blanches sous le froid mordant de l'extérieur.

- Harry je...

- Non... moi d'abord Draco... Je t'aime Dray.

- Je... Je t'aime Harry.

Les deux amants entrèrent finalement à l'intérieur, un sourire aux lèvres, la main dans la main, prêts à affronter tous les obstacles.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

**Fin**

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

* * *

**Commentaires de l'auteure: **

**Alors cette fic, vous la trouvez comment? J'ai maintenant écris l'épilogue pour les explications quant à Hermione, Draco et Lucius...  
**

**Love Gaara of the Sand **


	2. Épilogue

Auteure: Love Gaara of the Sand

Note: _Voici l'Épilogue de ma fic... ici vous trouverez les explications quant à Hermione, Draco et Lucius... Laissez-moi des tites reviews please... Très court mais bon, la suite n'existait que pour les explications... les voilà!_

* * *

_**Parce que je ne laisse jamais une fic sur laquelle j'ai promis une suite sans ladite suite.**_

_**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont reviewés!**_

* * *

**Épilogue**

Hermione regarda les deux jeunes hommes quitter la salle avec un immense sourire. Derrière elle, Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, le teint blanc et bien sur, le regard figé de ce qu'il venait de voir à l'instant.

- Hey Ron!

- Hermy… tu… tu as vu ça… Harry et… et Malefoy! Ils dansaient ensembles!

La brune sourit face à son ami et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue et l'entraîna vers ses appartements de préfet avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, accordant un regard au Hall où, bien que dans l'ombre, se dressaient ses deux amis en train de s'embrasser.

Draco souriait encore de la déclaration du brun, content que ses sentiments soient partagés. Il avait encore en tête l'image comique du brun, ahurit devant lui, lorsqu'il l'avait invité à danser. Il tâcha par contre d'oublier ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le brun face à lui, dans ses bras, les lèvres plaquées contre son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée du blond.

Tous les deux ne se quittèrent pas durant près d'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Harry n'entraîne à son tour Draco dans sa chambre, question de terminer la soirée en beauté.

-_Cordis Draconis! _Lança Draco.

La statue ne bougea, surprenant le blond qui regarda Harry, se demandant si c'était le bon endroit. Celui-ci se mit à rire devant l'expression paniquée du serpentard, se demandant si l'endroit où ils étaient était correct.

-_Rictum Libera_!

Ils entrèrent, ignorant les rires de la gargouille qui, bien malgré elle, avait trouvé l'expression du jeune Malefoy tordante.

Les deux amoureux s'étendirent sur le lit et s'enlacèrent, ignorant les voix dans leurs têtes qui les incitaient à faire l'amour directement. Ils désiraient, tous les deux, attendre un peu avant de le faire et c'était bien ainsi. Harry prit le dessus rapidement, s'amusant à torturer le blond, caressant et embrassant tous les endroits qu'il savait sensible chez son ancien ennemi. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsque le blond laissa échapper des tonnes de gémissements, plus forts parfois. Harry murmura un sortilège de silence lorsque Draco gémit plus fort, voulant éviter à tout pris de réveiller ceux qui pouvaient se trouver dans les chambres de chaque côté.

Il fut par contre le premier à cesser les baisers, regardant le blond dans les yeux avant de poser une question qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Draco… ton père… il t'a laissé partir comme ça?

- Il n'a rien eut à dire… Je suis partit sans qu'il ne le sache!

Le brun eut soudainement l'air effrayé.

- Il… il ne viendra pas te chercher? Il va se demander où tu es rendu! Il saura forcément pour nous deux demain dans la Gazette et il pourrait te faire du mal… Draco? Pourquoi tu ris?

- Je ris parce que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien. Lucius, même s'il est un mangemort, reste mon père… je lui ai déjà dis que je t'appréciais, il n'a rien dit et quand je lui ai expliqué dans une lettre que, quoiqu'il dise, je repartirais pour Poudlard la date du bal, il a simplement hoché de la tête et est repartit… Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, tu le sais ça?

Le brun se renfrogna, boudant sur le fait que le blond se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le blond l'embrassa dans le cou, sur le front, les paupières, le nez, les joues et, avant d'en faire de même pour les lèvres, demanda;

- Je veux un sourire sinon je ne t'embrasse pas sur les lèvres. Allez!

Le brun, parce qu'il voulait embrasser Draco, accorda un sourire et se redressa, déposant ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

- Hermione était au courrant, avoue.

- Bien sûr! Jamais elle ne t'aurait incitée à venir au bal sinon… et… Dumbledore ne connaît pas le mot de passe de ta chambre… elle l'a su de moi.

- Traître.

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre.

Harry sourit et retrouva bien vite la flamme qu'il avait perdue.

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser, le lendemain également, et le surlendemain et cela durant des mois, avant d'être séparés par les vacances d'été.

Hermione ne fut jamais aussi contente que lorsqu'elle les vit ensembles à Pré au Lard s'embrassant, libres de se montrer, à la face du monde.

**Vraie Fin.**

_**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent… un enfant!**_

* * *

_**Note : Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici… deux ans plus tard, avec l'épilogue d'une fic qui m'avait un peu déçue initialement. J'avais envisagé une suite et la voici… j'espère ne pas en avoir désolé trop avec ces trois pages word mais bon… Vous savez maintenant qu'Hermione était impliquée et comment Draco a échappé à son père… je me suis bien marrée mais bon… Au revoir!**_

_**Psst : Exclu; visitez mon blog pour de plus amples informations quant aux suites de mes fics et également sur les épilogues des OS que j'ai posté sur . Le lien est dans ma page perso!**_


End file.
